


Conflict of interest

by alexia_fnds



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Teacher!Scott, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: 5 times where Tessa tried to save her friendship after ten years apart and 1 time she succeed. The teacher/student AU no-one asked for





	1. W E E K   1

“You can do this, just take a deep breath in.”

Scott murmured the mantra he and his last partner had used whenever they had a competition and somewhat it had stuck with him long enough to still be reassuring after a decade. Groaning, Scott shook his head in order to clear his mind. He didn’t need to think of the best and worst years of his life now. As a new teacher, Scott needed to be focused on his day and the lecture he would give today but instead of doing just that, Scott was fidgeting in his classroom, walking back and forth along the first row of tables.

“You can do this, just take a deep breath in.”

Those words were running wildly in his mind, accompanied by images of his skating past and songs they had used for their programs. He thought he had prepared enough to be ready for this but apparently all of his stress and doubts came crawling back to him just minutes before he had to open his classroom. His thoughts kept wandering back to a place he usually didn’t let his mind go, still too easily upset by this part of his life. 10 years, it had been ten years and somehow this was still the hardest thing he had to do – quitting. Scott Patrick Moir wasn’t known to be a quitter but fate, destiny or whatever had decided otherwise when his partner had outgrown him.

He was so lost in his head, re-watching the hundreds of foot sequences, spins and lifts they had created in his mind. So lost in fact, that the bell ringing was the only think that pulled him back to reality. He just had time to open the door and rush back to his deck – rushing to appear casual and posed before the first student walked through the door and got to one of the tables.He took one last breathe, looking down on his note, letting their mantra replay in his mind – surprisingly, or not, with her voice.

“You can do this, just take a deep breath in.”

Scott waited patiently for the class to fill in. He knew the attendance of this lecture would be small, after all not a lot of people were interested in Sports psych but the people that were, usually were 110% passionate about it. He was truly looking forward to this class and see how his students would engage and interact with him and the different subjects they would go over. Flipping through his paper, he closed his fingers on the list of people that should attend the class, counting again even if he knew the attendance would be of 17. Once he was sure it was time to start the class, he looked up.

“Good Morning. My name is Scott Moir, and I will be your Sports Psych Professor this year. You may address me as Mister Moir, or Professor.”

Scott swept the class over, eyes locked on each student until this one would look back at him. He wanted to be straight forward in his lecture, showing to his students that their relationship would be great as long as respect was part of it. As Scott was finishing to explain the first exercise of the day – an exercise that consisted on analyzing one moment in the history of sport and try to understand the emotions behind it. The class had just started discussing the images Scott had chosen when the door was pushed open and a woman rushed through, holding onto the door. “Hi! Sorry I’m late” panted the brunette. At the sound of her voice, Scott pivoted on his spot and froze. In front of him, not even 10 feet away was his old partner, the person he used to trust with his life but before he could say or do anything, their eyes locked and his world had stopped. “Scott..?”

“It’s Professor Moir to you, Miss Virtue.” The nice chatter that had been going on in the class stopped at the cold tone of her voice but Scott didn’t realized, too focused on the sound of his own erratic breathing and his heartbeat. He turned his attention back to the assembly who was staring right back at him and promptly announced he needed time before leaving the room in a rush – walking past an astonished Tessa, still frozen in place.

Chills ran down her spine, goosebumps appeared on her arms, beads of sweat formed on her temples, gasping for air, Tessa was living her worst nightmare and she was alone. The moment Scott walked past her, his hand slid against her and it was like an electrical shock had touched her and before she could understand what was truly going on, she found herself running after Scott, calling out his name with no luck as the man she once loved turned around the corner and disappeared straight in the teacher class where she could not follow him. She stopped in front of the door, letting her head fall against the door, forehead making contact with the wood.

“I’m so sorry, Scott, so sorry…”

She stayed there for a few minutes, hoping he would open the door again so they could speak, until she realized that staying here was not ideal and she needed to leave. Turning around, she started to walk away – looking back one last time before running as fast and as far as she could before breaking down in the middle of the hallway on her first day. As soon as she passed the door of her apartment, she slid down the wall before the door was even closed until her butt touched the ground, knees tight against her chest. Her head found her knees and before she could really start her calming exercise she felt a hand on her shoulder, pressing slightly. “You okay?” Asked the owner of the hand, a girl, that she could tell. She shook her head while looking up and found herself looking at a blond girl. The blonde reached out for her hand and without thinking Tessa found herself trusting this girl, grabbing her hand and standing up. “My name is Kaitlyn, and I’m your roommate.”


	2. W E E K  2

“Kaitlyn, I can’t go back out there. I just can’t face him again.” Whined Tessa as she was laying on top of the cover of her bed, arms crossed over her eyes, pouting at life. She felt her bed sink where her new best friend had fallen on the bed, prying her arms away from her face. “You will go out there and you will sit in the class and listen to him talk about sports and then you’ll come back here where I’ll be waiting for you, sweetie, but you need to go out there and attend his class. You need to do it for yourself.”

If there was one think Tessa didn’t like about Kaitlyn was that she was usually right when it came to her life and her feelings. Never had she been wrong about what she should do in tricky situation. They had only known each other for a week, but both girls felt as if they had known each other their entire life, they had clicked in the most beautiful way. She rolled over until her head was snugly pressed to her friend’s shoulder, smiling when the automatic response she got from Kaitlyn was to move around until she could hug her correctly. Tessa closed her eyes and let the comforting presence of her best friend calm her before pushing away and standing to finally get ready for class.

Tessa ran through the entire campus, willing to have people staring at her and thinking she was crazy to get to her class in advance so she could have a chance to talk to Scott and explain her action but instead of finding the door open as she expected it to be, it was closed and locked. Yes, she tried. Falling back with the force of her deception, she sighed before turning to lean on the wall next to the door, impatiently waiting. She really hoped the fact that she was his student hadn’t make him run for the hill but Scott wasn’t the quitter in their relationship, she was – or so the world thought.

She was looking down on her shoes, fingers fidgeting, lost in her own world when someone cleared their throat, which made her jump. She immediately looked up and her eyes connected with the same hazel eyes she had been in love with for longer than she could actually remember. She offered him a sheepish smile, tugging her hair behind her ear to do something with her hand instead of reaching out for him. Scott smiled back and unlocked the door before walking in first and holding the door open for her to follow suite. “Scott…” resonated in the empty classroom at the same time as his “Miss Virtue.” did and just like that, Tessa was discouraged to do anything about the list Kaitlyn and her had prepared for the past week.

**Flashback to week 1**

_Tessa was sitting on her bed, looking back at all the photos she had secretly scanned and uploaded to her hard drive to stare at as much as she wanted. She knew them by alphabetic order and time order, this was how much she had looked at those photos. She jumped when the door of her apartment open, nearly sending her laptop and hard drive on the floor. She saved both items but miracle before landing back on the bed, hand up on her chest. “Tess, you there?” yelled Kaitlyn before walking in the bedroom area. “Oh, hi, I didn’t think you would be here.” Said Kaitlyn before sending her bag on her bed after having taken her laptop out of it and landing gracefully at her desk. “What are you doing here? I thought you had English lit until four?” questioned the blonde, without realizing that Tessa was still shocked and unmoving. When Kaitlyn didn’t get a response, she finally turned around to look at her roommate only to see her taking deep breath and trying to regulate her heartbeat. Kaitlyn stood up and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her in a hug. “Sorry, babe. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Tessa shook her head and smiled, hugging her friends back. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry. I was just lost in my own world… again.” Both had said the last word together, laughing at their idiocy but it was true, Tessa had the bad habit of losing herself in her thoughts._

_Kaitlyn nudged the computer on her friend lap, silently asking permission to look at what she was so into. Instead of turning the laptop, she gave it to Kaitlyn before standing and declaring she was going to take a shower. She didn’t mind Kaitlyn looking at all their memories, but she couldn’t stand there and watch her do it. As she was closing the door, she watched the emotions displayed on her friend’s face before turning around and shedding her clothes and jumping in the shower – trying to take her mind off of what was going on, on the other side of the door._

_As she open the door to change into her pajama’s after her shower, she wasn’t expecting to see tears running down Kaitlyn’s face. She walked up to her and sat next to her, wrapping her free arm around her shoulder in a comforting move only to have Kaitlyn laugh at her and wrapping her own arms around her half naked form. “Mmh okay?” exclaimed Tessa, completely confused by what had happened. “Tessa, I look at all of those photos and there is so much love and trust in those, I can’t let you give up on this. Not again. You have to fight back for what was yours once.” Stunned, Tessa only nodded, speechless. She had expected a reaction from the passionate girl that was her roommate but she never thought it would be this one. She had expected questions and wonders, not just a real belief that Tessa and Scott belonged together as she had always believed. “I wish, Kait... I miss him so much, but it’s all my fault.”_

_Kaitlyn jumped up from the bed, pulling out a notebook and a pen before sitting down at her desk once again, and chair turning around to face Tessa. “Let’s make a list of pros and cons to this situation and we’ll see how to proceed from there.” Tessa laughed gleefully at her friend’s enthusiasm before launching herself into a monolog about their past, happy to let Kaitlyn choose the relevant points. By the end of the day, both Kaitlyn and Tessa were sitting on the floor, backs leaning on their respective beds, crumpled papers all around them but one perfect sheet with the following title –_ **_Scott Moir, Pros and Cons_**

**P R O S** |  **C O N S**  
---|---  
Get her bestie back | Opening up and talking about what happened  
Great sex ;) | Too much baggage  
(private) Study sessions |  Communication issue  
Never have to be alone again |  The “we told you so”  
happiness |   
  
 

**Back to the present**

Tessa walked to her table, pulling her book and notebook from her back and concentrating on what would be the lecture of the day, trying not to let his rejection affect her too much even if she knew that the first thing she’ll do as soon as she would get to her apartment would be crying. Tessa had never been a really emotional person in general, unless it was related to skating and Scott – those things had always been her weaknesses. She had to express her feelings while skating, it was a requirement and it was so hard to not react to Scott when all her heart and body had wanted was him, always him.

 

 


	3. W E E K   23

The weeks were pretty much the same for a while. She would get to class early, in hope to talk to him or get him to smile at her with no luck. She knew he could smile still, thanks to Cassandra – one of her classmate who Scott was smiling at constantly. Tessa had never been jealous in her life before, but she also never loved any of her ex-boyfriends the way she loved Scott Moir. She tried to push this nasty feeling away but it would always come back on Tuesday’s mornings.

She walked in class, barely in time but it wasn’t like her professor would say anything. He never looked at her or actually answered any of her direct question – thanks God, she was pretty much the smartest in the class and most of their tasks were groups. She sat at her table, pulled her laptop in silence and immediately immersed herself in the paper she had to give back in her next period. She was typing furiously when she felt someone’s gaze on her – looking up to check who’s it was, she was shocked to see that it was her professor’s. She smiled, hoping to get a response and for once, she did. Her inner persona was dancing and yelling in her head, highfiving herself. She was about to offer him a bigger smile when she saw red. Cassandra had placed her hand on something that didn’t belong to her. Scott was hers, even if he didn’t know it yet. She stood up and barged out of the door – leaving her belongings on the door. She was about to reach the bathroom when his voice called her name, her first name. She stopped but didn’t turned around. “Tessa, are you alright?” ask Scott, walking closer but making sure not to touch her when he reached her. He stopped at her side, facing her. “Do you need anything?”

She whipped around, eyes murdering him with her arms crossed around her chest.

“I need you to listen to me, but all you care about is your whore, Miss Cassandra.”

She waited long enough to see the surprise appear in his eyes before pushing her way in the bathroom. If Tessa had waited a second more, she would have seen the hurt in his eyes, the way his shoulder sulked on themselves and the somber expression on his face. Scott sighed before walking back to his class and resumed his lesson. As much as he wanted to reach out for her and help her, he couldn’t let himself be hurt like that again. Cassandra tried to cheer him up, but he turned away from her making sure she understood that she needed to stop what she’s been trying to do since the start of the semester.

Tessa was sitting on the floor of the first stall, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her fingers were shaking so bad she wasn’t even sure her text to Kaitlyn had made any sense but she needed her best friend now. She heard the door open and she tensed, scared of who it could be until she heard her Kaitlyn called her name softly and she pushed the door open, letting her come in. “Maybe, we should go somewhere else baby girl.” Suggested the blonde.

Tessa let her friend pull her up and engulfed her in a bear hug, letting her lean on her for a little while until her breathing was back to normal and she was feeling good enough to walk back to their apartment. They arrived without any major breakdowns but with a few shed tears. Kaitlyn made sure to keep her arms around her friends the entire way back, holding her up as Tessa couldn’t. She made them sit on the couch, turning her body towards Tessa’s, ready to listen if it was what she needed. “I’m here, baby girl.” Murmured Kaitlyn, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving to get them both glasses of water.

She came back to find Tessa silently sobbing, looking down at the screen of her computer – an email displayed on the screen. “What is this” asked Kaitlyn.

Tessa simply turned her laptop around, showing off an email from Professor Moir – dread took possession of her body before she started to read what must have been the cutest email she had even read from a man.

 

 

> _Dear Tessa,_
> 
> _I know my behavior has caused you more stress than it had provided you relief and I wanted to apologize. You did not, still don’t deserve any of my ignorance. I want to be a better man to handle the complexity of our situation in a better way, let me do that for me but also for you. You have always deserved far better than the country boy I used to be but you chose me 2 decades ago. It’s time for me to be the one to choose you._
> 
> _I’m not asking for much. I just need time to come to term with what happened in our past and deal with all the bitterness I had aimed at your, our relationship, skating. I don’t hate you, just know that. You are still the most brilliant person I know and I’m truly, beyond stocked to have you back in my life – even if it’s just to the extent of my student for now._
> 
> _Thank you for fighting for us, when I don’t have the strength to do so. I admire your strength and will to amend things between us._
> 
> _I missed you, Tutu._
> 
> _Yours, always._
> 
> _Scott Moir._

 

Kaitlyn whipped her cheek, putting the laptop on the coffee table before opening her arms to her friend once again. “It will be okay. Give him time, and he’ll come to you. I promise” said Kaitlyn softly, all the while playing with her hair and squeezing her tight.

“Do you want to respond?”

“Should I?”

Kaitlyn shrugged, helpless.

“I can’t help you decide what to do, but if it was me, I would respond with something simple.” Tessa grabbed her laptop back and clocked on the “respond” button before staring at the screen for what seemed to be like hours – only moving when Kaitlyn got up and declared she was starting lunch.

 

> _Scott,_
> 
> _Thank you for email._
> 
> _I have to be honest and let you know that you hurt me more in the past few weeks than during out entire partnership. I used to value your input and friendship more than any other and seeing how you turned your back so easily on me was hard. I thank every stars I can think of for my best friend, who is there to pick up the piece day after day._
> 
> _I will give you the time you need, because in the end – you are the man I fell in love all of those years ago without being able to replace. Don’t ignore me, please. This is all I ask._
> 
> _Take your time to get better, Scott._
> 
> _I’ll be waiting, forever._
> 
> _Tessa._


	4. W E E K   34

Scott and Tessa had surprisingly kept their emails going – make it a daily update, a really funny story or a shared memory, they were both putting in the work to build their relationship again. Slowly but safely, Scott and Tessa were opening themselves to the other. Tessa learned that Scott had migrated to teaching shortly after the split, pursuing his schooling at UOG before getting an offer to teach here part time. She learnt that he hadn’t dated anyone seriously recently and his only “serious” girlfriend was Jessica for the most part. She had the pleasure of learning that he was still playing hockey and coached figure skating to kids on Saturday morning at his family rink.

On the other side of the screen, Scott learnt that Tessa had left Canada to live in Paris for a few years – simply allowing herself to live her childhood dream before coming back this spring to enroll to university in sport psych after finishing college in France, making her bilingual. Scott had smirked reading this information, Tessa had always been so much better at learning language than he had been, forcing her to be the one to talk to anyone in all the places they visited during their skating years. This particular email had been the start of the memory exchange, since then one of them would always send a “remember when…” followed by one of their multiples souvenirs. She shared with him how her addiction for chocolate and fashion was stronger than ever, resulting in him showing up to class with a chocolate bar for her. After almost two months of digital communication, Scott took his courage with two hands and asked the question that had been eating him alive since day one – was Tessa still skating or as she quit?

 

> _Dear Scott,_
> 
> _Of course I haven’t quit. This sport was as much a part of me as it was a part of you. I did quit ice dance though... I couldn’t even think about holding someone else’s hand. Yours was the one mine belonged to._
> 
> _I used to go once a week when I was in France, but the skating culture over there is clearly not the same. There is not many rinks open for public hour, or those hours are packed with kids – not giving me the opportunity to really skate. I probably lost all of my dancing skills but luckily for me, muscle memory kicked in the second I touched a rink when I got back to Canada in the spring and I found myself trying more difficult spins.. I even tried jumps but skating had always been about ice dance, and without my partner I couldn’t do much._
> 
> _Maybe, we could skate together soon?_
> 
> _Yours, T._

 

 

Scott and Tessa would act normally in class now. None of them would try to annoy or ignore the other but the face to face communication was still not their strong fit. In class, both would smile shyly at the other or just lock eyes for longer than necessary until one of her classmates would interrupt the moment. Tessa was getting annoyed at the situation because she had no idea how to make any progression. She was the introvert of the pair, why wasn’t reaching out? He had been the one asking for space and time, she couldn’t really barge into his life again. He would reach out – or so she thought, until one morning. Kaitlyn was walking her to class and before Tessa had any time to understand what was going on, she was being pushed in her usual classroom but it was still dark and Scott was nowhere to be found. “I told your classmates, the lecture was cancelled. You now have 2 hours to get this right. Good luck babe.” Said Kaitlyn before kissing her cheek and skipping away.

Tessa was pacing around the desk, cursing her best friend but also thanking her. The door opened and she jumped, hand going up to her chest and she tried to calm her beating heart. “Uh, hi!” Tessa was now cursing for acting like a crazy woman. “Sorry… I needed to talk to you, and I had no idea how to bridge the gap but apparently, Kaitlyn did and so we’re here.” Explained Tessa, before walking closer to Scott to take his bag and pulled on his hand to get him to sit on a table.“The class has been cancelled by the way” added Tessa in a rushing manner.Scott sat on the table, equally relieved and nervous. Nervous of what she had to say, relieved that it was finally happening. He felt the moment she started to pull away but he closed her fingers around hers, silently pleading with her not to let go. He had always been the one who needed more physical evidences and she had always been happy to deliver.

“I’ll tell you everything, but please let me talk and then I’ll answer all the questions you may have.”

Scott nodded, preparing himself for what she had to say. He already knew he was going to forgive her because a life when Scott Moir willingly ignored Tessa Virtue was not possible. He smiled at her and let his hand caress her cheek. “I’m listening, Kiddo.”

“When I was sixteen, my legs started to act weird again, I told you that but I made you believe it was worse than it actually was. I chose to end our partnership because my feelings for you were too big for me to ignore anymore. I thought that with time, I would have been able to ignore it again but the longer I waited, the more distance I was putting between us, the more my heart was craving yours. I let myself spiral so badly in this circle that in the end I couldn’t even look myself in the mirror. I was so ashamed for what I did to myself, to you, to us. It got so bad that my mom sent me to France. It wasn’t really my decision either. I can’t tell it wasn’t a good one but I had no choice than to move on there. I couldn’t reach out and I refused to mend our wound with a text or a call. You deserved better, you still do. I truly didn’t think I would have stayed in Paris for as long as I did, but I found myself there. I was getting better and after two years, I thought you had forgotten about me and moved on. You had always been the popular guy, so why not this time?” Tessa looked up at last, pleading him to believe her. She kept apologizing until she felt a pull on her hand and their forehead connect.

“I forgive you, Tutu. I always would. You were my best friend, the person that knew me better than anyone else. I need you in my life. I’m sorry for pushing you away like that. Please forgive me.” Scott was babbling, trying to keep the tears at bay but it was a lost battle the second he felt her arms wrapped around his body, her head finding its spot on his shoulder.

“I forgive you, Kiddo.”


	5. W E E K   75

Tessa had subtly sent her number to Scott in her latest email, right before their supposed to be date, explaining that she wouldn’t have a really good access to her emails as she was out of campus all day for a research day and that her phone would be a better and easier solution. She had told him to text her the time was their ice time as he was the one booking it. As she was getting ready for her field day, her phone pinged with a text notification from a number she didn’t know. The text was simple and she could have known whose it was even without the signature.

 

 **Ice time, tomorrow at 7am.**  
**See you there**  
**x, Scott.**

 

Tessa was waiting on the bench facing the door to get to the ice, impatient to get in but she was currently debating if she had to wait for Scott off or on the ice. She didn’t know which one would be less awkward. On one side, she knew that skating would help them, but on the other it was one of the largest baggage they shared. Huffing, Tessa pushed herself and walked to the ice, putting one skate on the pristine surface before pushing herself off and letting the rink envelop her – making her feel safe. The ice had always been her safe heaven, no matter where in the world or if she was alone or not. She had a strong link to this place. It was home, but she was hoping to change the definition of home for her soon. As she was stroking perimeter around the empty rink, she heard the door open and close and without thinking about it, her feet glided to the entrance leading to the ice, welcoming Scott with a beaming smile. Their relation had always been tricky, but first and foremost, it was her best friend walking to her.She stopped against the board, staring at him as he sat on the bench to put his skates on.

“Tutu, I can feel you staring.”

The tension radiating through her shoulders lift at her old nickname and she laughed before flicking his head as he stood, stopping right in front of her – the board the only separation. “Don’t call me that, Scotty.”

Scott visibly recoiled at the nickname and for a second, Tessa was scared she had been too forward before Scott launched forward, jumping over the board and skating after her. “I’ll see you, Scotty, big hands!” Squealing in delight, Tessa took off. It used to be their pre warm-up routine, running after one another just to get their blood pumping before actually getting into work. As much as they loved skating and ice dance, it was still their job – a job they had done since the age of seven and nine. Scott grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and her body reacted on pure instinct, pushing her to him and holding her body in a dance old – both of them laughing at the weird moment. Apparently, their body were craving one another as the distance between their bodies were almost inexistent. Scott led them around the ice, changing the trajectory and making sure to guide Tessa. She closed her eyes, letting the feelings grow inside of her. She felt safe, safer than in a very long time, she felt existed, powerful but more importantly, she felt loved and that was the moment she decided to push herself and pressed a tiny kiss to his lips. She knew even before Scott processed what had happened that it had been a bad idea. They were friends, newly friends and even if they both knew they had feelings for each other it didn’t give her any right. She broke the kiss and let go of her hold on him, skating away. She had just reached the board when his arms closed around her waist and pulled her back. “I may not ready to let you into my heart like that yet, but I won’t let you run again, ever.”

Her hand reached out, closing around his forearms. Unable to believe she had just done that, she looked down and let the man she loved pulled her along with him. She couldn’t look at him so she let him guide her around the ice. The familiar feeling of his body against hers and the warmth of his breath as he exhaled in the crook of her neck was sending delicious shivers down her spine and she was fighting really hard not to let him know. “Relax, T. I can feel you reacting to me and it’s alright.”

Blushing, she looked down. Going even to the point where she tried to skate away but he had always been stronger. “I’m so sorry, Scott.” Turning her around, he smiled at her when their eyes locked. She felt his hand cradled her face and for a second she thought he was about to kiss her until his lips landed on her forehead and she didn’t know if she should feel relieved or disappointed but chose the former. They were working on their friendship before moving to more. “I’m just sorry… sorry for everything. I hurt you so bad when I was just trying to protect you, us. I broke the best thing that has ever happened to me and when you give me a real, tangible chance to make amends, I jump you.” She pressed her hands to her face, shaking it. She was so embarrassed.

“T, stop beating yourself up. I wanted to kiss you, I was just too much of a coward. It seems to be my motto.” He chuckled before pulling her to his chest. “I truly want you, for real but we can’t jump from nothing to everything in a day. We need to take our time to build our relationship first. We need to trust each other again.” Tessa was looking at him, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. Their eyes locked, forehead falling together and in perfect synchronicity the both of them murmured words they had waited more than a decade to say. “I love you.”


	6. W E E K   86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this chapter is mostly smut.

Tessa smirked as she walked into her classroom, she now knew that Scott had the two hours following this class free and she intended to use this information to her own advantage. They were back in on their bullshit from the past but at 26, Tessa was fed up of this will they/ won’t they. She just wanted to act, and see what happened next, was it too much to ask? She knew her outfit was more provocative than what she usually wore for class but she had a plan to follow. She had made sure to arrive a little earlier than her usual early time to have some minutes with Scott only. She knocked on the door softly, using their old knock of 3 rapid knock followed by 2 slower. They had come up with that in the many hotels room they had in their past. 

The door opened and Tessa slid inside and turned around before pushing Scott against the wooden door. She pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling on his bottom one with her teeth as she broke the kiss. “Hi Professor.” Her body was flush against him, pressing her curves into his hard plane before wrapping her hands around his neck. “Tess... What are you doing?” Scott’s words were muffled by the fact that their lips were unable to part for more than a second, just enough to breathe in. “We can’t.” repeated the words Tessa didn’t want to hear, not today. No, Today, she would get what she had wanted for the past few months – who was she kidding, her entire life. She moved her lips down his jawline, pressing open mouth kisses down the column of his neck, biting on his pulse point, smirking as Scott groaned and pressed her body closer to his. “Do you want me, Scott?” She felt him nod above her head and smile before wrapping her lips around his skin and suck, hard enough to leave her mark – teeth joined the equation, marking him faster. “Tessa, stop. I have a class to teach.” She let go of his lips and Scott thought he had finally got through her until he felt her hand move down his chest to grab his erection, squeezing a few time while she looked him straight in the eyes. “This is mine, Scott.” She moved closer, pressing her lips to his lob – licking it before whispering words that would probably kill him. “Just like I’m yours.” After those words were murmured, she pulled back and walked to her usual seat, pulling her notebook, laptop and pen case. Her face was looking down on her laptop making sure to keep a studious façade when her body was on fire. She kept glancing up to see how he was doing and from what she could read from his body, he wasn’t doing well.

The other students walked in and Tessa thought the tension between the two would have died down but apparently she was wrong, the longer he talked, the longer she wanted him. He had always been and handy talker, using his hands and fingers to emphasize his point with a slight head tilt. She was following his every move like a predator – and if she thought about it, she was a predator and Scott was her prey. The class continued more or less the same as it started until Tessa had had enough and moved until she could play with the hem of her skirt, making sure to capture her professor’s gaze. She winked at him, mouthing “I want you” before her hand disappeared under her skirt.

“Miss Virtue, a word after the class.”

She nodded before resuming her game – Tessa was playing with a strand of her hair, biting and licking her bottom lip while keeping her eyes locked on him, whether he was looking at her or not. She made sure that her gaze was always on him – intense enough for him to feel it. She nearly moaned when he bent over his desk to grab the ruler to point at something on the board, gasping instead. Scott turned around so fast she was scared he had hurt himself but the fire she found in his eyes was enough for her clit to throb even more. The bell rang shortly after this, liberating the others students. Tessa took her time to gather her notebook, pens and laptop – careful not to forget anything. She threw her back on her shoulder and walked down the stairs to meet Scott at the door. “Hi Professor Moir, where would you want me..?” She watched as his pupils grew wide and dark. “For the talk obviously, what else, mmh..?” She walked past him similar to their first meeting after ten years.

Tessa was walking ahead of Scott, shivering when his hand made contact with her lower back, helping maneuver the tricky hallways of the old buildings. Tessa made sure to remember what turn they had taken in case something when wrong and she needed to leave but judging by the warmth she could feel from his body against hers, everything would be really right in her world. Tessa sensed they were nearing their destination and instead of walking faster, she leaned back on his hand, reaching back to grab his write and pulling it all the way over her waist, smiling softly at him when their body collided together. “Hey there” Scott laughed softly before reaching in his pocket with his free hand, opening the door they had reached and pushing it open, soon followed by Tessa. The second the door was closed behind them, Tessa found herself being pressed to the door, demanding lips attacking hers. “Scott… Scott... Scott!” She pushed him away, looking at him with wide eyes. She knew she had worked him up but never to the point where he wouldn’t listen to her.

Scott scrambled back, landing on his desk before looking up at her. “What do you want, Tessa? Tell me what you want.” Asked Tessa, hand closed in fists as he was talking, eyes hard on her. She walked up to him and slot her body against his, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I want all of you, everything.” In total contrast to her earlier action, she was now insecure about what would happen. Would he reject her? Yell at her? Or welcome her with open arms? “Scott, I know I was out of line but I just wanted to get a reaction out of you.” Scott was still silent but his arms had closed around her body, pulling her tighter against his.

“It’s Professor Moir to you, Miss Virtue.”

A shiver ran down her spine at his voice and the feeling of his hot breathe on her neck. She stood up taller, looking at him with a smirk on her face. “Oh, is it? Wouldn’t you rather I call you Scott?” murmured Tessa as she was getting closer to him, until her lips touched his ear, biting into it. His hands trailed up her back, grabbing onto her hair and pulling her head away from his. “You will listen to me, Tessa and I’ll give you what you crave.” Moaning at the pain his hold caused, she fell forward against him, ready to obey. “Yes Sir.” Tessa watched as his lips pulled up in a dark, predatory smile before he pulled on her skirt, taking it off. “Take off your clothes and climb on the desk.”

As fast as she could, Tessa climbed on the desk, laying on her back, knees falling apart to give him what he wanted – despite the fact that they had never been like this together, they had known each other’s body better than their own, making it really easy for her to read his need as if she was reading a book. Her hand landed softly on the sturdy desk and she let her head fall on the side, looking at him. “Please, Professor, please!” begged Tessa, for what? She wasn’t sure yet. She just needed him to touch her. Shaking from the anticipation running through her system due to the cold air hitting her wet skin or his burning gaze, she took the hand he was reaching out for her to take and pulled her up – breaking character for a second. “Are you sure, this is what you want, T?” She nodded before he could finish her sentence, pressing a kiss to his lips as soft as she could manage in her state of mind before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close. “It’s just you and me, Scott.”

Scott pushed her down on the wood, looming over her. She was shaking and he liked it. He liked having the upper hand on her, for once in his life. She pressed a hard kiss to her lips, biting on them when she mewled against his mouth. He felt her move under him, trying to wrap her arms around him but Scott pushed against the desk again. “No touching.” Groaning at his words, she pushed her hips up, grinning when he lost his composure for a second as their bodies touched. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him closer but despite his reaction, Scott was dead on his will to take his time. He kissed down her neck, leaving marks after marks, making her whine. His hands were everywhere, on her chest, belly, pulling on her belly ring and down caressing her thighs but never, not once, had he touched her where she needed her the most. “Scott! Please!”

Tessa was losing herself in the feelings surrounding her, she couldn’t think of anything but the man lighting her body on fire. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, cold only lie there and enjoy herself. “What to do you want, T?” asked Scott and when he got no responses, he struck her ass – making her cry out. “Answer me” growled Scott before wrapping her hand around her neck and tightening her grasp. “I… I want you… to… FUCK…ME!” She yelped as another strike landed on her ass. Before she could catch her breath, Scott was pushing inside her and her world narrowed on him even more. Her body arched up, craving his touch even more. She pulled on the hand holding hers, groaning when it didn’t bulge. “Let me touch you!” cried Tessa, pulling harder on her wrist until he let go and she was able to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. “Oh, fuck! Yes!” Scott had pushed her legs up on her chest, giving him the space to go even deeper. He started to pound inside her, groaning her name. “You feel so fucking good!” He pressed his hand to her mouth, muffling the cried released from her pretty lips before the outside world found them in a compromise position. “You gotta keep quiet baby.” Murmured Scott in her ear before changing the angle to get them to the precipice faster. The legs wrapped around his waist were shaking, a sure sign that she was getting closer to her orgasm. He slid his hand between them and circled her clit pushing her over the edge faster than anticipated. Scott followed close after her, feeling his release shoot out of him before collapsing on her chest, panting for her.

Scott pushed himself off of her after a little while, looking as she was trying to get her breathing under control again. He watched as she pushed herself up, reaching out for his shirt and with shaking fingers, pulled the material over his head, using the momentum to pull him closer to her and pressing her lips to his. “I’m sorry it happened like this, baby.” Before she had even finished her sentence, Scott was shaking his head. “We would have probably waited another decade before acting on it. You did both of us a favor.” Chuckling, she nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “I love you, Scott. I always have…” confessed Tessa, tightening her arms around the man she was finally with. She felt him relax in her arms before picking her up and sitting on his chair, taking her with him. “I love you too, T. I always will.” Promised the man of her life before the both fell into each other’s arms, silent tears soaking their warm skins.


End file.
